Fracture Point/Once More Unto The Breach
Once More Unto The Breach is the story mode of Fracture Point. ...yeah. It exists. Read it or don't read it. Act One: Shattered Timelines, Shattered Bones Prologue: Solstice Spectacular Somewhere in Positive Space, things are about to go very wrong. In a small regular home on a small regular planet, Pepsiman awakens. Checking his calendar, he notices that today is the Winter Solstice. Preparing to step outside, his door slams in his face. Inori Aiwaza, his neighbor, briefly apologizes before getying excited and dragging Pepsiman outside. Bringing him along on a ride to downtown on the monorail, Inori pumps Pepsiman up for Solstice Spectacular, the annual festival and tournament held in downtown. Pepsiman is briefly distracted, but snaps back as the monorail abruptly stops. As the two enter the city, Pepsiman looks down at his hand before catching up with Inori. The two make their way to the stadium quickly, signing up for the tournament and waiting around. Pepsiman looks back down to his hand again, but quickly starts acting suspicious as Inori comes over. Noticing his match is next, Inori hugs Pepsiman before shoving him towards the arena. Chapter One: He's Back As he enters the ring, Pepsiman spots his opponent - Samus Aran. Readying himself to fight, Samus taunts him a bit before donning her helmet and beginning. The two battle fiercely, but Pepsiman wins, advancing to the next round. As he heads back to Inori, the ground begins to shake and crumble. Blinding light engulfs the sky, fading to reveal a mass of static energy in the sky. The stadium is evacuated, but as Pepsiman and Inori leave, the energy begins spreading down to the planet, impaling several fighters. Pepsiman watches helplessly as Inori is impaled, dropping the locket he had been carrying as she dies. Chapter Two: Space Pirate Encounter Heading through downtown to reach the monorail, Pepsiman ends up lost and confused in the back alleys. Dropping from the rooftops, Samus appears. Assuming she wants a rematch, Pepsiman calls her crazy and tells her to get going. Confused, Samus claims to have never met him, saying he isn't the target she was hunting. Attempting to blast him using her cannon, her armor overheats. Pepsiman uses the opprotunity to run, but Samus catches him shortly, saying Ridley may have a use for him and dragging him away. Chapter 3: R.H. Ridley and Co. Waking up in a broken-down mall, Pepsiman is quick to notice that he's been taken prisoner by Space Pirates, Two of his guards idly chat about how cool it is that they're straight up taking over, while Pepsiman tries to break out of his ropes. The two pirates notice, but just apathetically tell him to cut it out. Samus walks through the mall, hoping to find Ridley and figure out how she got here. Reaching his 'throne', Ridley sends his Space Pirates to capture her, confusing her further. Samus manages to break one of Ridley's wings before running back to free Pepsiman. Breaking through the pirates' blockade, she grabs Pepsiman once again and runs. Chapter 4: Escape From Downtown Speeding through downtown on foot, Samus and Pepsiman quickly find that the Space Pirates have set up massive blockades in the city, blocking all exits. The two attempt to hold out, but they can't keep up the fight forever. Briefly hiding behind cover, Samus hears a revving noise in the distance. Wheeljack busts through the Space Pirate blockade, picking up Pepsiman and Samus before flooring it out of downtown. Driving down the highway, the two meet up with 2D and Gokai Red, who help the two in taking down Space Pirate convoys. Setting a course for the mountainous outskirts of the city, Gokai Red leads the group back to 'home base', confusing Pepsiman. Chapter 5: Aegis Hex Escaping from the Space Pirates, Pepsiman asks what's going on, Samus following up by asking where she is. Wheeljack explains he is a part of Aegis Hex, an underground organization attempting to keep the universe on a safe path to the future. As he begins to answer Samus's question, the group reaches a hexagon carved into the mountainside. The hexagon quickly begins shifting, creating a tunnel into Fort Aegis which Gokai Red leads the group through. Inside, Pepsiman is put into a refuge shelter while Samus is taken into custody. Samus tries to run, but is stopped by a crack floating in the air. Through the crack, NeziRed steps through. Samus fights the strange warrior and wins, causing him to demorph into Gokai Red. Both fighters are captured and taken in quickly, confusing Samus. Intermission 1: Cloaked Stranger Walking through the pristine halls of Fort Aegis, a cloaked stranger in a mask resembling a PC monitor looks around, sighing a bit before continuing their walk. Reaching a mysterious dark room, they enter a security code and step inside. Taking a seat, the stranger begins displaying glyphs on their mask. Another figure in the shadows nods, telling the stranger their work is appreciated. The cloaked stranger passes on some files and gets up, but is stopped by the other, who says that they need to drop the whole Irregular angle and work on evacuating civilians. The cloaked stranger looks back, sighs, and displays a few words on their screen. "You don't get it, Miranda. This one's personal." Chapter 6: Take Back The Night Getting used to life in the refuge center, Pepsiman attempts to keep a low profile among the survivors, wanting the alone time to mourn Inori. Just as he finally begins coping with the apocalypse around him, however, he is drafted in Aegis Hex, being told that his knowledge on the city and strength are crucial. A night ops team consisting of Pepsiman, 2D, and the Party Ball are sent in to reclaim the city and save survivors, making their way to the city's pier to launch ships across to East Cityopolis to save survivors across the lake. Holding off Space Pirates, the group launches three boats across, but they sink quickly as a beast rises from the lake... Chapter 7: AM I REALLY A GORILLA, PEPSIMAN? The cosmic horror known as AM I REALLY A GORILLA, JOHN? rises from the depths, immeaditely roaring out its namesake question. 2D and Party Ball send Pepsiman to stop the beast while they try to get boats across the lake, leaving Pepsiman to climb the monster. Pepsiman manages to reach AM I REALLY A GORILLA, JOHN?'s back, and immediately charges forward to the head, fighting massive ticks as he goes. Making it to the beast's weak point, he slams his fist down, causing the horrorific mantis-gorilla to go unconcious and sink back into the lake, taking Pepsiman with him. Chapter 8: Glub Glub Tour Pepsiman awakens underwater, next to a massive reef which AM I REALLY A GORILLA, JOHN? has sunken into. Trying to call for help, he gets no response, so he decides to try and get to the island in the center of the lake, fighting cool sealife on his way. As he approaches the island, Pepsiman notices a hole floating in the water. As various odd mutated creatures step through, he realizes this is another point where the timelines are melding. Swimming up to the island, he is grabbed by Tahu, who cannot breath underwater. Pepsiman creates a massive Pepsi bubble around the two, and Tahu expresses his gratitude by using his stone powers to lift the two up to the island. Chapter 9: Things Go Very Wrong Reaching the island, Tahu and Pepsiman enter in the middle of a masdive fight between Aegis Hex and the Space Pirates. The two are picked up by a Phantom dropship, where the Arbiter yells at Pepsiman for wasting time in the lake, which upsets Pepsiman. As they land in a safe zone, they witness the battle from afar. Pepsiman is confident they'll win, and prepares to enter the fight, but watches as Irregular wrecks both sides. As he breaks down with his head in his hands, the cloaked stranger jumps off one of the incoming Phantoms and summons a set of red squares. Chapter 10: I Won't Let This Happen Again The cloaked stranger lands on the island, looking up to the sky. They sigh and talk about how they've waited for this for so long and that 'this won't happen again.'. Removing their helmet, the stranger reveals their identity - Inori Aizawa. Inori uses her tab system to slash through the spikes Irregular continues to send down, holding out and protecting the survivors on both sides. She manages to evacuate the survivors and push Irregular back momentarily, before boarding a Phantom with Pepsiman, Tahu, and the Arbiter. The group escapes as they watch the island sink, Inori seething with rage. Intermission 2: Darkest Timeline Noticing her communicator is going off, Inori answers, with Miranda on the line, furious and confused. Inori yells back, saying that she can and will explain herself, sitting down and sighing. Inori explains that she is a nomad, from the 'darkest timeline' of a far away universe.. She and her allies faced Irregular and lost, with her being the sole survivor of an Irregular-engulfed universe. She devoted herself to containing all strands of Irregular after a failed attempt to actually kill it, and provided Aegis Hex with information and technology after finding out Irregular was in their world. Miranda decides to keep Inori around 'for now', still upset over the loss of the island, and calls for all surviving troops to get to base, saying that Stardust Protocol is active. Chapter 11: Like Like Love Flying over the lake in the Phantom, Inori debriefs the group on the threat Irregular poses, explaining that it will consume and distort the world if he stays uncontained for long. As she sits down, a massive black claw tears through the ship, sending the group crashing into the city. MechaEbirah emerges from the deep, blasting at escaping Space Pirates and defending the crashed ship. As the team regroups, Pepsiman bumps into Inori, blushing as he does. The five begin moving up towards the rally point outside the city to meet up with Miranda, not noticing Irregular spreading in 'branches'. Chapter 12: Mammoth Convoy As the group reaches the city outskurts, they are picked up by Hank Hill and Garnet, who bring the group to Miranda Keyes, leader of Aegis Hex. Inori glares at Miranda and boards a Mammoth along with her team, heading for Fort Aegis. Tahu and Pepsiman sit down and try to process all they've been going through when suddenly, a scream fills the air. In the air, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! swoops in, clinging to the back of one of the Mammoths. Kittan and Miranda argue over how to deal with it, but Kittan summons King Kittan before she can finish, flying up to the beast to fight it. Chapter 13: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! and King Kittan fight above the Mammoths, clashing repeatedly midair. Miranda demands Kittan back down, but he refuses, saying he wants to secure the safety of the passengers. Miranda sighs and looks at the cluster of cryosleep chambers behind her before giving Kittan the OK to fight. King Kittan continues battling, managing to get AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! on the ropes before activating a Giga Drill Break to finish it. With its final breath, the behemoth slashes through the robot, killing Kittan and sending King Kittan hurdling in Miranda's Mammoth. Miranda climbs from the wreckage shocked before grabbing a pistol and running after the convoy. Chapter 14: Stardust Protocol Pepsiman climbs onto the upper deck of the Mammoth to look out on the wreckage, saluting Kittan before getting shoved aside by Miranda, who has climbed onboard. Miranda immediately charges at Inori and holds her at gunpoint, claiming these events are her fault. Inori talks down Miranda, saying that while she has ties to Irregular's appearance, Kittan chose to fight. Miranda puts down the pistol and nods, realizing the convoy has reached Fort Aegis. Rushing the passengers out, Miranda says it's time to initiate Stardust Protocol, looking back at the flaming wreckage of King Kittan. Chapter 15: Things Go Even Worse In the wreckage of King Kittan, Samus Aran awakens from a cryosleep chamber, busting through the shrapnel and running for Fort Aegis immediately for "revenge". Reaching the fort, she and NeziRed discuss their imprisonment and call a truce to rescue their fellow prisoners and take down Aegis Hex. Deep within the mazes of Fort Aegis, Inori, Pepsiman, and Miranda prepare to 'ready the fort'. Inori and Miranda briefly argue over whether they should go through with Stardust Protocol, but Miranda refuses to stop, saying Earth's a lost cause. Before reaching the center of the maze, Samus and NeziRed crash into the fort in a Mammoth, announcing they're not prisoners anymore. Intermission 3: Leave Behind Everything I Used To Know Inori and Pepsiman immediately begin rushing out of the maze to deal with the intruders, but both are stopped by Miranda, who tranquilizes both before heading to the center of the maze. Outside of the maze, Tahu and 2D fight NeziRed, failing to notice Samus releasing several prisoners from their cryopods. Convincing them to rise against their oppressors, the prisoners overwhelm Aegis Hex quickly. At the center of the maze, Miranda activates an old, dusty terminal and inputs several codes to initiate Stardust Protocol. The entire fort begins to shake and shift, unearthing itself to reveal a massive space station. Sighing and looking back to Inori, Miranda inputs a final code, sending the space station into orbit and dropping a bomb into Earth's core, turning it to dust. Inori awakens and looks at Miranda with spite, summoning her tabs and preparing to fight. Chapter 16: The Six Earths Pepsiman wakes up on the deck of the Aegis Cosmic, wondering what happened and where he is. Miranda pulls him up and explains the purpose of Stardust Protocol - if one of their worlds is lost, simply destroy it. Pepsiman questions her use of the plural "worlds", and Miranda explains there's six Earths - the destroyed Urban Earth, the mystical Magic Earth, the uncharted Beast Earth, the high-tech Machine Earth, the dark Evil Earth, and the oddball Wild Card Earth. Meanwhile, Inori explores the ship's corridors, looking at a wound in her arm. Sighing as she walks, a mysterious foe attacks her - eventually revealing itself to be Atlas and P-body, wielding hats and portal guns. After a brief fight, the duo opens a portal, warping Inori away before hopping in themselves. Chapter 17: Two Corpses In One Grave A message reaches the Aegis Cosmic through unlikely means. Chapter 18: Surprise Guests Viva la revolution. Chapter 19: The Gravemind The messenger reveals himself, and tensions rise. Chapter 20: Things Go So Bad, You Don't Even Know Man ''I'm not even kidding, man. Intermission 4: Set Course For Magic Earth Miranda takes charge and the Aegis Cosmic heads out. Act Two: Fisticuffs Around The Cosmos Intermission 5: War On Magic Earth The Aegis Cosmic reaches Magic Earth - and finds unexpected resistance. Chapter 21: Zombies, Robot Zombies, and Space Zombies The Flood make their move. Chapter 22: A Familiar Face Pepsiman sees an old friend. Chapter 23: Several Unfamiliar Faces Irregular reaches Machine Earth. Chapter 24: Battle At The Gigatree The war on Magic Earth reaches its climactic battle. Chapter 25: Beatdowns: Available In Regular Or Diet Pepsiman knocks Pepsiman out cold. Intermission 6: Exposition Café Pepsiman hallucinates some good old-fashioned exposition. Chapter 26: Scattered The crew gets warped around the universe. Chapter 27: Beast Earth Inori traverses Beast Earth. Chapter 28: Evil Earth Tahu attempts to escape Evil Earth. Chapter 29: Wild Card Earth Samus tries to find a way off Wild Card Earth. Chapter 30: Machine Earth ''Pepsiman discovers what Irregular can do to planets. Intermission 7: Irregular Earth It's his world now. Chapter 31: Regroup The crew gets back together. Chapter 32: The Catacombs Pepsiman and Inori head through the wreckage. Chapter 33: Rematch Pepsimano-a-Pepsimano. Chapter 34: Siege Upon Irregular Earth Aegis Hex unites to fight. Chapter 35: The Stardust Bomb It's our last hope. Intermission 8: Enter Final Phase It's time to face your fears. Chapter 36: The Power Of Rock Rock solves all sorts of stuff! Chapter 37: Rock Irregular Scissors Irregular beats rock. Chapter 38: Trump Card Pepsiman turns the tide of the battle. Chapter 39: Rematch 2: This Time, It's Personal. Pepsiman has a heart-to-heart with Pepsiman. Pepsiman has a fist-to-fist in response. Chapter 40: Things Go The Absolute Worst They Can Not even exaggerating, kiddo. Intermission 9: Enter Final Final Phase A final phase so big, it has a final phase. Act Three: Everything Against Irregular! Category:Story Modes Category:Fracture Point